


僵尸与吸血鬼

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang





	僵尸与吸血鬼

01  
僵尸车勋现在很苦恼。作为一个只有年龄大、祖上没啥背景的普通僵尸，他每天规规矩矩地把抑制符咒贴好，白天不出门，晚上值夜班赚点小钱糊口。一不吃人肉喝人血，二不扰乱社会治安，没有比他更遵纪守法的僵尸了，却在一个晚上一失足成千古恨，被一只吸血小蝙蝠缠上了。  
“别再来了！”车勋一出门果然又看到那只小蝙蝠呼啦地飞过来，绕着他盘旋。车勋太阳穴突突突地跳：“你这是跟踪狂行为，我要报警了。”小蝙蝠左右摇晃了一下表示委屈，一个年轻的男声从它口中发出：“那你报警吧，我也要和警察叔叔说您性侵未成年。”  
车勋一个白眼差点翻上天：“你未成年？你也就死的时候未成年，还好意思说。再说是我性侵吗？明明是……”他讲到这慢慢变得小声，耳朵有点暗暗发红，幸好深夜四周都没什么人，“而且要不是我是僵尸，你已经吸血犯罪了！何况我看你已经不是一次两次了吧。”  
“哎呦，我也就偶尔开开荤，您也知道的，动物血喝多了真的好腻味。”小蝙蝠不但不反省，还嘚瑟地飞来飞去，“我每次只吸200cc，就当人类献血了嘛！再说还不是无偿献血，”它还在空中高难度旋转了一下，“我可是肉偿了呀~”  
车勋被它不要脸的程度噎了一下，小蝙蝠仿佛早就盯着这个当口了似的，迅速低飞略过车勋的脸颊，在上面轻轻点了一下，又呼啦一下飞远，不给车勋一巴掌打死它的机会，“您我可是啥都没吃到还差点被毒死，就让我送您去上班吧！下班我也会来接您~”  
车勋又被它气到了，不再和它说话，闷头往前走。  
  
02  
车勋周末都会去他家附近的一个酒吧喝点小酒。酒保丧尸柳会胜是他长久岁月中难得的一个朋友，也是他不多的谈话对象。只是这次的苦恼过于难以启齿，车勋已经咕噜咕噜喝了一瓶烧酒，还是只和柳会胜支支吾吾地透露说最近有个小流氓老烦他，他要不要一拳把他锤死。柳会胜忙完一阵，看车勋还这样，八卦之心熊熊燃烧。别看柳会胜长得一张软软柔柔的脸，透着人畜无害的气息，其实人精一个，和长着凶脸实际单纯的车勋完全相反，没多几句就套出车勋话来猜得七七八八。  
“这个小吸血鬼，是不是上周我没值班你来店里的时候，喝吐了还死活不肯走，最后你扶走的那位。”柳会胜笑得别有深意，“同事都和我说了。”  
车勋一看柳会胜这笑容，就知道他什么都知道了，两眼一闭开始自暴自弃：“就是这个死小鬼，真他妈会演，说什么失恋了女朋友抛弃了他，边哭边灌酒，两瓶就倒了还发疯。我问不出他家在哪，看他傻才给他开了个房睡觉。没想到，是我傻！”  
柳会胜笑着看车勋又灌了几杯酒，咬牙切齿地嘟囔着自己可是直男，现在的小鬼头太不像话了之类的话，摇着头给他添酒。看这反应，估计还是做了下面的。柳会胜可不敢深问了，不过这么大岁数了还被小孩骗，也不知道是人真的骗术精湛呢，还是自己骗自己呢。  
“你们老僵尸就是观点落后，不能与时俱进，现在男男、女女、男女都很正常。”柳会胜抓了一把豌豆塞进自己嘴里，吧唧吧唧地嚼。自从某个游戏在人类中盛行，他就爱上了嚼豌豆的感觉。“你要是真不爽，我喊承协哥帮你揍他。上次有个女同事被喝醉的大叔尾随骚扰，也是打电话给承协哥求助的，他可热心了。”  
柳会胜口中的承协哥是这个酒吧的领班，是个强壮的狼人，车勋也认识，不过止于点头之交。车勋闷闷地想了一会，还是说算了。“不就是一个小吸血鬼吗，不用狼人我也能锤死他。”  
那你倒是锤啊，来我这诉苦啥。柳会胜腹诽，转念一想，这哥搁这钻牛角尖呢，不能接受自己被吸血鬼骗了还发生了同性恋行为，真不愧是死板的僵尸。不过这么好的让他这棵铁树开花的机会，自己倒是真的很想看看。  
“要不你和小吸血鬼好好谈谈？搞清楚他到底想干嘛。”柳会胜试探性地提议，“不过他这追人的行为真够老套的，估计中学生的时候就死了吧，而且没死多久，年纪轻轻的，也真挺可怜。”  
车勋嘴上说着和小屁孩有什么好谈的，灌了几口酒，又觉得这个建议也许真的还不错。  
  
03  
这虽然不是车勋第一次看小吸血鬼的人形，但还是在内心又感叹了一次真是个漂亮孩子。比起聒噪烦人的小蝙蝠，他之前要是化人形自己态度可能都不会那么差。  
“随便点，这顿我请你。”车勋看着对面因为自己的好态度反而有点不知所措的小吸血鬼，面部曲线柔和了很多，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫金宰铉！”车勋问了他名字似乎让小吸血鬼变得很开心，他又恢复成嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
他们点完餐，金宰铉还是有些局促，这倒让车勋心里有些痒痒的，但是一开口又习惯性地变成恶言恶语。  
“为什么老跟着我，你们吸血鬼吸完血都这么不要脸地还想要售后服务吗？我只想揍你一顿，那尸血可是你自己吸的。”  
我身上的淤青到现在还没消下去呢，你们僵尸力气也忒大了。金宰铉心中想，不过他被怼反而更习惯，正想借着这个机会和车勋表白。他看着对面车勋单手撑着脸，眼睛弯弯地盯着他看，心中一紧张，话到嘴边变成：“您是我上的第一个男的。”金宰铉瞄到车勋握着杯子的手陡然捏紧，脸冷下来还用余光观察四周，怕他下一秒就要泼自己，慌忙加快了语速：“我我我没有不尊重您的意思我我我有有有点紧张，我我我我就想问您——”金宰铉闭上眼准备迎接水击，“有有有没有时间和我看电影？”  
“这个小吸血鬼追人的行为真够老套的。”柳会胜的评价在车勋脑子一闪而过，他觉得结合此情此景过于好笑，没有抑制住地哼了一声。金宰铉听到这声音，才敢慢慢睁开一只眼睛，确认无事又睁开了另一只，脸和身体都终于放松下来。好险好险。  
  
04  
那一天，金宰铉走进那个酒吧的第一眼就发现了车勋。不过也没有人能不注意到他，那么精致的一张脸，在吧台前自饮自斟，眼神放空着发呆。只不过脸太凶了，大多数人还是只敢远观不敢亵玩。但金宰铉就是敢，他是来觅食的，他挑选食品的第一条要义就是要长得好看，他一进门就知道这个店里不会有比车勋更好看的了。  
只不过他相中男人这还是第一次。金宰铉很快就接受了自己是双的事实，还在心里自嘲，原本还以为自己是宇直，只不过没有遇到对的男人罢了。他的感觉一直很敏锐，斟酌了几秒今夜的人设，就大大咧咧地一屁股坐在车勋旁边，自称自己第一次来酒吧，请问最烈的酒是哪种。  
“我成年了！不然也不会让我进来！”明知道酒保姐姐在逗他，他还是大声嚷嚷，“要不，给我上和旁边这个帅哥一样的！”  
  
很少有人在还有别的空位的情况下，坐在车勋旁边。车勋被旁边的噪音拉回现实，回头对上一双桃花眼，含着一汪委屈的秋水。这个小帅哥一口闷了一杯，就开始哇哇大哭，见他看他就扯着他不断哭诉失恋痛苦，真够自来熟的。柳会胜不在，车勋有点无聊，也很少看到这么傻的人，就有一搭没一搭地开解他。没想到这个傻孩子喝得太快酒量又太差，两瓶就倒了，哭着发疯又一副要吐的样子。车勋赶紧拉他去厕所，给他顺背。小帅哥吐完抱着马桶还不肯走，说您走吧您走吧我再在这待一会。车勋头都大了，好说歹说才把他拉走，给他漱口搽脸，问了半天也问不出他家的地址。  
献爱心真累人。车勋后悔，真的后悔。酒吧的店员看热闹看得差不多，给他出主意，要不隔壁旅馆开个房，这小子钱包里钱还挺多的。车勋也没别的办法了，现在这小帅哥就缠着他不放，别人来都拉不动他。  
他把小帅哥扶到房间里，这会小帅哥倒醒了，也不知道哪来的劲一把把他也拉倒在床上，说谢谢谢谢麻烦您了您也休息会吧。车勋说不用不用我家就在附近，话没说完小帅哥脸就凑过来了，两片唇衔住车勋的嘴，舌头不由分说地长驱直入，掠夺着车勋口中的空气。  
咋两个男人还能酒后乱性呢？？？老僵尸的世界观受到冲击，一时没有反应过来，小帅哥的吻技太好了，把他亲得晕乎乎的，再也没机会去想那些有的没的。  
直到小帅哥摸他屁股的时候他才觉得有点不对劲。两个男的要怎么做？车勋虽然年纪大，不想知道的事还是不知道。不过自己真的要和这傻小子做吗？僵尸脑子里古板的思想只冒出了一秒，就被小帅哥眼泪汪汪地盯着他、托着他的脸像小狗一样乱亲的行为压下去了。车勋的酒劲也开始上头，算了，这种事年轻人应该比较清楚吧。  
虽然车勋作为僵尸，痛觉已经退化得很弱了，但小帅哥进入他的时候，他还是痛得蜷起了脚趾。小帅哥轻柔地吻他，上下抚摸着他的背，让他放松。等他慢慢适应身体中的异物，小帅哥才抱着他的腰也动起来，很有技巧地一下一下，很快找到他的敏感点，猛烈地冲击起来。车勋爽得头皮发麻，快感一层一层不断叠加，他觉得他真白活了这么多年，竟不知人间之乐其乐无穷。不止后部，他的前部也涨得不行，被一双有点冰凉的手握着，精准地搓揉着每一个加分点。  
  
金宰铉装疯卖傻已经忍了很久了，他想吃的东西，还真就没有没吃到过的。他身下的人从开始的略微抗拒，到接受，再到享受，也就不过片刻功夫。这张脸真是精致，实属造物主的恩赐，俊俏得让他觉得亲几遍都不够数。金宰铉很有兴致地看着车勋被他每一下都顶得失神，美丽的眼睛找不到焦点。他再也忍不住了，慢慢靠近车勋的脖颈，在彼此高潮到来之际，露出他的一直藏起的尖牙，一口咬下去。  
吸上来的血却不似他想象的那般甜美，深褐黏稠带着尸臭，金宰铉这次是真的反胃得想吐，但他还没来得及反应就被一股劲力掀飞。车勋虽然刚刚达到生命大和谐，但僵尸的本能反应比他脑子发作得还快。他捂着脖子坐起来，迅速挤了几下把吸血鬼毒液挤出，有点虚但还是恶狠狠地盯着瘫在地上的垃圾骗炮小吸血鬼。  
小吸血鬼的嗓子已经被尸毒毒烂了，不断咳嗽说不出话。他这才看到贴在车勋衬衫下的黄色抑制符咒。该死，金宰铉心中想，刚才就该把他扒光好好啃上几口。  
纵然车勋已经死去多年，但还是一只脸皮很薄的僵尸，觉得衣衫不整赤身裸体地对峙成何体统。他也不怕金宰铉跑了，先把自己收拾了一番，穿戴整齐，这才居高临下地走到像破麻袋一样倒在地上的小吸血鬼身边。  
“你有什么遗言吗？”车勋像反派一样冷酷地说。小吸血鬼没有反应，车勋不耐烦地踢了他一脚，才发现在他捯饬的这段时间，这小屁孩已经被毒晕了。  
车勋：“……”  
好吧，足足吸了百年尸毒一大口，没再死一次已经算强悍。车勋揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，算了，这小傻逼也算是偷鸡不成蚀把米，就是自己一大把年纪了还被吸血鬼骗，好他妈丢人。他最后又不解气地踢了金宰铉一脚，心想着别再让我看见你，这才离开。  
  
金宰铉在确认车勋离开之后才敢睁开眼睛。幸好遇到了一个人帅心善的僵尸，金宰铉一阵后怕，这尸毒也是真的让他动弹不得，不知道要多久他才能缓过来。不过金宰铉一点不后悔，他躺在地上回味着刚才的饕餮大餐，心里盘算着可怎么才能吃下一次呢。  
僵尸原来比人类还让鬼上瘾。  
  
05  
“你死了多久了？干嘛死的？”车勋又问。  
菜已经上了，金宰铉不客气地塞满嘴巴，听到车勋问他，快速地嚼了几口咽下才说：“得了绝症，想办法搞了一个吸血鬼咬我，就过了一两年。”他喝了一口饮料嘿嘿一笑，“幸好在化疗前，不然我头发就没了。”  
真是傻子。车勋有点无语，不过真这么傻就好了。还是人类就能设计一个吸血鬼转化他，这心思可真不简单。车勋又想起那天晚上金宰铉演起戏来哭得那么难受，真假掺半才最难分辨。这个小鬼当吸血鬼倒是真的有几分天赋，要是让他到自己这个年纪，谁能不被他吃得死死的。  
车勋饭量很少，没吃几口就只看着金宰铉在吃。金宰铉边吃边眉飞色舞地叽叽呱呱，车勋很久没有听人讲这么多话了。他认识的人年纪都太大了，在漫长的岁月里什么都没有了新鲜感。而金宰铉就像个动力源，源源不断地对外输出能量。虽然这些能量大多都被他用在歪门邪道就是了。他能这样保持多久呢？百年僵尸看着对面年纪轻轻的吸血鬼，久违地心动了一下。于是他想了想，找到金宰铉换气的当口，问他。  
  
“什么电影？”  
  
  



End file.
